Daddy
by lthawkeye91
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 25! DO NOT READ ON IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW! Okay, you've been warned. To make it short and simple, this is Elysia's view of her dad's death. Sort of sad I have made people cry with this story...or so I've been told


SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 25!!!!! YE BE WARNED!!!DON'T SAY I DIDN'T TELL YOU!!!! SPOILERS!!!

Okay, this is the story of Hughes' death from the view point of Elysia. She has a hard time of understanding that her dad has died. She denies that it happened. Its starts from just before he dies and goes up to when the funeral ends. I hope you like it. I was watching the funeral scene to get the dialogue right, and I had to watch it several times to make sure. I was on the verge of crying, and after watching it for the third time my eyes were watering. It was too much!!

"Daddy"

It was my bedtime and I was getting tired. I rubbed my eyes and when I brought my hands down, I saw daddy's smiling face in front of mine.

"Time for bed, sweetie," he said, tickling my stomach as he picked me up.

"Daddy, stop that," I laughed.

He carried me down the hall and we went into the bathroom. Then we brushed our teeth together. I did his and he did mine. It was fun.

When we were all done, we went to my room. Daddy helped me change into my jammies. It's a pretty pink nightgown with yellow duckies.

"Arms up," he said, as he went to pull my nightgown down. But instead of doing that, he tickled me under my arms.

"Daddy!" I laughed as I tried to push his hands away.

He finished putting my pajamas on and lifted me into bed. As he pulled the covers up, he kissed me on the head.

"Good night, Elysia," He said with a smile. "I love you. I'll see you in the morning." He got up and walked toward the door.

"Daddy, wait!" I called out.

He turned around and looked at me, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Don't go. I'm not sleepy yet." I tried to hide my yawn but it did not work.

He walked back over and kneeled by my bed. "It's late, Elysia. You have to get to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day and you have to be well rested."

"What's tomorrow?" I asked.

"Tomorrow? You don't know what tomorrow is?" Daddy looked over at mommy, who just came by my door. "Gracia, Elysia doesn't know what tomorrow it."

"Daddy! Tell me! What's tomorrow?"

"Are you sure you want to know? It might be too much for you to handle."

"Yes, daddy! I want to know!"

"Okay, here it goes: tomorrow, is," he paused as he looked at me with big eyes and a smile, "the day after today!"

"Daddy," I laughed, "that wasn't very funny.

"Hey!" he said, he gave me another kiss on the head. "You really need to get to sleep though."

"No, daddy! Don't go!"

"I have to go, Elysia. Daddy has a lot of work to do."

"But what about the scary monsters?"

"Scary monsters? Elysia, they scariest monster around here is Uncle Roy and if I don't get back to work, we will all see his scary side."

"Okay," I sighed. I still didn't want him to go, but I didn't want him to get in trouble so I had to stop.

"Good night, Elysia," he said, giving me one last kiss. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, daddy," then, looking to my doorway, I said, "Good night, mommy."

"Good night, Elysia," she said with a smile.

Daddy left my room and shut to doo a little bit. Before he walked away, he stuck his head in and said, "I love you, Elysia." And blew me a kiss.

Blowing a kiss back, I said, "I love you too daddy." I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

-----------

I woke up the next morning by hearing someone knocking at the door.

"Hello, Colonel," I heard my mommy say.

I got up and ran out of my room. I was excited. Whenever mommy or daddy says 'colonel,' they are talking about Uncle Roy.

I ran to the front door and saw mommy letting him in. He had his work clothes on. He looked just like daddy.

"Uncle Roy!" I yelled as I gave him a hug.

"Hello, Elysia," he said. He rubbed his hand in my hair, making it even messier.

"What are you doing here? Are you coming to take daddy to work?"

A frown suddenly appeared on his face. "I actually need to talk to your mommy about something."

"Elysia," mommy said, "why don't you go get ready for school while I talk to Uncle Roy, okay?"

"Okay!" I ran to my room smiling. I knew what I wanted to wear. I looked all over for it and son found my new pretty dress. It was purple and has white frillies on the edges. I took me a long time to put it on, but after I got it, I ran out of my room to show Uncle Roy.

When I got there, I saw him and mommy sitting on the couch. Both of them looked sad and mommy was crying.

I walked over and sat on her lap. "What's wrong mommy? Did you get a boo boo?" I said, looking at her hands, which were being held by Uncle Roy's.

"No, Elysia." She took me off her lap and set me down in front of her. "Elysia, we need to talk. Daddy, d-daddy," she looked at me and bean crying harder. Taking a deep breath, she started again. "Daddy's gone, Elysia."

"Gone?" I was very confused. "Well, where did he go?"

"No, Elysia. Daddy's gone. He d-died." Mommy's head fell into her hands as she cried even harder.

"Uncle Roy," I said as I looked up at him, "why is mommy crying? Daddy is not gone. He told me that he had a lot of work to do. He'll be back as soon as he's done. He told me!"

"No, Elysia. Your daddy is not going to come back. He died and-" Uncle Roy stopped talking and he turned his head away. I think he was trying to hide his face but I saw the one tear slide down his cheek.

"No! He didn't die! Ho told me he's coming back."

"Elysia, try to understand," mommy said. "Daddy's gone and he won't be coming back. He died, baby. He can't come back."

"NO! He did not die! He said he'd come back!" I was getting very angry with mommy and Uncle Roy. "He's not dead! He told me he would see me in the morning! Daddy doesn't lie! He doesn't break promises!" I ran out of the away from them and went into my room. I sat on my bed and cried. I wasn't sure why, though. I was just so angry. Why were they saying those things?

I must have fallen asleep because I don't remember much of what happened after that.

-----------

A few days later, mommy came into my room. She had a new dress in her hand. It was all black with lace at the bottom and it had a big bow on the back.

"Is that for me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, Elysia," she said sadly. She has been sad a lot lately. I'm not sure why, though. When daddy gets home from work, he will make her happy. He always does.

"It's pretty. Are we going somewhere fancy?"

"We're going to a funeral, sweetie. We're going to daddy's funeral."

"Why is daddy having a funeral? He's not dead. He's at work. He told me."

"Elysia, please stop." Mommy's eyes started to water.

I finished getting my dress on in silence. Mommy looked sad enough and I didn't want to bother her any more.

When mommy finished getting ready, we drove to a big building. We were the first ones there. I saw a wooden box at the other side of the room. It looked pretty for a box. I ran over there and saw daddy in there. He was sleeping.

"Mommy, is daddy going out with us?" I asked, looking at his nice clothes.

She just looked at me and shook her head.

"Daddy, wake up. Daddy!" he wasn't moving. "Mommy, daddy's not getting up. You try."

Mommy came over and picked me up. "Listen to me, Elysia. Daddy's not moving because he died. He's dead, sweetie. He's not going to wake up. He never will."

"But-" before I could finish, people started coming in. The first people I saw were the people that work with Uncle Roy. Most of them came up and hugged me. I don't remember their names exactly. All I could remember were the furry guy, the falling man, and the bird girl. The girl was the only person who didn't hug me. She just smiled at me. I like her the most. I think Uncle Roy likes her too. Daddy was always trying to get him to kiss her or to ask her on a date. It was funny.

Uncle Roy came in soon after. A lot of people followed. I didn't know many of them. Most of them were in the military uniform, like daddy's. After a really long time, there were only a few people left. Soon after that, the remaining people were getting ready to leave.

"Where are they going, mommy?"

"They are going to the cemetery for the burial."

"I used to be scared of cemeteries but daddy told me not to be, so I'm not anymore."

Holding hands, we walked up to the box where daddy was sleeping.

Picking me up, mommy said, "Elysia, say good bye to daddy. The men are going to close the casket soon."

"Why. He won't be able to breathe."

"Elysia, this will be the last time you are going to see daddy."

"Ever? I won't ever see him again?"

"No, sweetie. This is the last time." She stared crying again.

Looking back at daddy, I said, "Good bye daddy. Mommy says we won't see each other again but I know we will. I love you, daddy." I blew him a kiss and smiled.

Mommy put me down. "Elysia, why don't you go by Uncle Roy. Can you give me and daddy a moment alone?"

I just smiled and ran over to the door where he was standing.

After a while, mommy came out. Her face was all red and wet. We both got into the back of a car. Uncle Roy was driving. It was a short ride and we soon came to the cemetery. We got out of the car and walked toward a tombstone. Men carried daddy's box over to a hole and placed it in. A man in black talked for a long time. All of the soldiers we standing still, saluting my daddy. After that, some guys started to cover the coffin with the dirt.

"Mom, how come? Why are they burying daddy?" I grabbed her arm, "Who are those people? Why are they burying daddy?"

"He's gone, baby."

"They can't." I started shaking her arm. She wasn't even trying to stop them. "I don't like it. Daddy said he had lots of work to and if they bury him, he can't do it when he wakes up."

"Elysia," mommy hugged me. She was crying again.

"Stop them, mommy. Daddy needs to do his work. He told me. Why are you burying daddy, mommy? Why? Daddy, wake up!"

When the men were done, the only people left were me, mommy, Uncle Roy, and the girl he likes. I stood off the side while mommy talked to the grave. She was still crying when she came by me. Mommy said that we were going home now. Uncle Roy wanted to be left alone with daddy. We started walking away. I looked back and smiled. I knew that I would see him again one day.

He was my daddy.


End file.
